Talk:Red Alert universe timeline
I have heared that Red Alert 3 is set in the 2010'S Source: http://www.ea.com/redalert/iframe_news.jsp# Quote: Red Alert 3 asks the question “What If?” What if every bizarre research project and technology experiment for the last 70 years had actually borne fruit? What if the Philadelphia Experiment, time travel theory, teleportation, invisibility, Tesla technology, and a hundred other intriguing research projects had all paid off and gone mainstream? What if the Soviet Union survived and thrived; what would it look like 10 years in the future? What if the Japanese Empire had never fallen and instead became the ultimate high-tech military superpower? The end result is an imaginative and playful vision of an alternate future filled with possibility. 70 years of research, when Einstein begin to develop the Chronosphere in the 1940s, more exactly in 1945, then after 70 Years is the Year 2015! – 2015 doesn't make sense, the period should be anywhere between 1972 and 1995 since the events in red alert 1 are in both the tiberium and red alert universes (tiberium being that RA1 ended in Soviet victory and Red alert 2 being it ended in allied victory) No matter what they do to the time line in the red alert series, in 1995 a tiberium asteroid WILL hit earth. The only way for tiberium to not exist in the Red Alert series is for Kane or nod to capture or contain the crystal before it spreads as they are the only ones with any prior knowledge. Again that doesn't seem likely because nod's whole philosophy is around spreading tiberium. EDIT: I read somewhere that RA1 ended in 52, RA2 ended in 72 (from the magazine covers in the allied cutscene), so i took at guess and went with 92, its still before tiberium and its around the time the USSR actually broke up. Also the only way i realized that 2015 could work was if Kane was responsible for the asteroid in some way because he had power in the USSR. Bob loblaw 03:28, 23 October 2008 (UTC) - In RA3 there are no Nukes, because Einstein was captured, (the Russians use Gasoline Bombs instead) how Nod would be able to use Nukes if they never been invented? Kane cant be THAT genious (which he isnt anyway) to being inventing Nuklear Weaponary. Besides, the USSR already was brocken down in the 1950s (or 1970s after RA2), because the Allied has won the war being the canon (meaning the genesis of the RA1/2-TD Gap) that was even said by ishmael, one of the main Developers of the first C&Cs (TD,RA,TS). Tiberium won't hit Earth in Red Alert. It's a different timeline and we can assume that all the time travel has changed space as well as time (insert niffy quote from Doctor Who here). Regardless, as to when RA3 takes place, I think the 70 years quote means to be taken from the present, which would go back to 1948, which is close to when Einstein made his initial time travel trip. I assume that RA3 took place mostly in 2009, with the Empire launching its invasion on or around December 31st, 2008 (as per the New Year's Eve/Day Celebration in Mission 1). This makes sense in that Ackerman is referred to as a new president and comes to power in 2009 as the Soviets are bearing down on the Allies. Anyway, just a few thoughts.--Hawki 04:19, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I am more thinking about this time on my blog: http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Moskvin/Red_Alert_Universe_Timeline --Москвин 19:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC)